


Promesas

by KwBrennan



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/F, Friendship, Love Confessions, Promises
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:05:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KwBrennan/pseuds/KwBrennan
Summary: A lo largo de su vida, Dia Kurosawa hace cuatro promesas a Mari Ohara, sin saber siquiera si podrá cumplirlas o si alguna tendrá alguna consecuencia en su relación con ella.





	1. Un concierto solo para ti.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Una promesa muy espontánea y llena de inocencia.

Era una tarde de sábado bastante tranquila en la Residencia Kurosawa, los pasillos de la residencia estaban vacíos y había un silencio bastante relajante. Los únicos sonidos que se podían escuchar eran el de la fuente shishi-odoshi y el de un instrumento siendo tocando.

El sonido provenía de uno de los cuartos y la persona que lo producía no era otra que Dia Kurosawa de 10 años, hija mayor y futura heredera de la familia Kurosawa. Al ser la futura heredera de una familia de bastante renombre en la zona, Dia recibía clases adicionales para perfeccionar su caligrafía, también recibía clases de danza Japonesa de una instructora privada y desde pequeña, se le enseño a hablar de una manera muy formal. 

Aún cuando su familia le imponía estas clases extra, ella personalmente había elegido tocar el Yamatogoto. Había escuchado a su padre hablar del instrumento y le tomo interés al punto de querer aprender a tocarlo.  
Aunque tenia una maestra que le enseñaba, Dia había decidido practicar por su cuenta cuando estuviese libre, y era exactamente lo que hacía cuando escucho que una voz la llamaba del otro lado de la puerta.

“Señorita Kurosawa, ¿puedo pasar?” Una de las personas del servicio de la residencia había llegado hasta donde se encontraba, había pedido que no la molestaran así que si la interrumpían, debía ser algo importante. Se dio la vuelta y habló.

“Adelante.” Dijo mientras se acomodaba.

“Lamento interrumpir su práctica señorita pero, tiene una visita.”

“¿Una visita? ¿Yo?” 

“Si señorita, la pequeña heredera de los Ohara está en la puerta principal he insiste en verla.”

“La heredera… oh, ¿Mari-san?”

“Si señorita, Ohara Mari-san. Le dije que usted estaba ocupada pero insiste en verla.”

“¿Hay alguien más con ella?”

“No señorita, solamente está ella.”

Era un poco extraño que Mari la visitara un sábado por la tarde y era más extraño que estuviese sola ¿habrá pasado algo con Kanan? Dia se quedó con una cara pensativa y la persona del servicio noto esto.

“¿Quiere qué le diga que no puede salir a atenderla?”

Aún cuando en su interior deseaba responder “si" sabía que sería demasiado descortés no salir a ver que necesitaba Mari, así que se levantó de su lugar y dio su respuesta.

“No, no será necesario. Saldré a ver que es lo que quiere. Muchas gracias por avisarme”

Hizo una pequeña reverencia y salió de la habitación hasta la puerta principal. Todo el camino no dejaba de pensar que era lo que Mari quería y porque no estaba con Kanan. Llego hasta la puerta principal y la abrió y pudo ver a Mari jugando con una pequeña rama en el suelo.

“¿Mari-san?”

“¡Oh Dia-chan por fin sales! Esa horrible mujer me dijo que no estabas ‘disponible’.” Mari decía esto mientras hacía comillas con sus dedos.

“Por favor no te refieras así a ella, solo hace lo que le dije.”

“¿Ehhh? ¿Le dijiste que me dijera que no estabas?” Los ojos de Mari se pusieron un poco llorosos.

“¡Por supuesto que no! Simplemente le dije que no me molestaran. En fin ¿porqué estas aquí tu sola? ¿En donde está Kanan-san?”

“Kanan-chan está enferma y no puede salir a jugar así que vine hasta aquí a invitarte a jugar a ti.”

“¿Kanan-san esta enferma? Eso es terrible, luego la llamaré para preguntarle cómo sigue. En fin, lo siento Mari-san pero estoy en medio de algo y no puedo salir a jugar.”

“¡Diiiia-chan! ¡por favooooor! ¡estoy muy aburrida! Solo sera un momen- ¿eh? ¿qué tienes en los dedos?”

Dia había olvidado por completo que tenia las tsume aún en los dedos, se reprochó internamente tal descuido. Sin más opción le respondió a Mari.

“Ah, se llaman Tsume y su usan para tocar el Yamatogoto.”

“¿Yagomo qué?” Mari inclinó su cabeza hacia un lado producto de la duda.

“¡Se dice yamatogoto! Y es un instrumento musical.” Dia se cruzó de brazos y miró hacia otro lado.

“¡Oh! ¡no sabia que tocaras un instrumento! ¿Puedo quedarme a escuchar?”

“¿Eh? ¿Quieres quedarte a escucharme tocar?”

“Pues, no es exactamente lo que tenia planeado pero, si así puedo pasar tiempo contigo quiero quedarme.”

“No lo sé… no creo que te guste Mari-san, no es tu estilo y podr-“

“¡Por favooooor!” Mari sujetaba ambas manos de Dia con las suyas y la miraba con ojos suplicantes.

“Cielos… esta bien, puedes quedarte.” 

“¡Yeeeey!” Mari se abalanzó a abrazar a Dia.

“¡PERO! Si te ríes, ¡te juro que me molestaré!”

“¿Yo? ¿Reírme? Sabes que no haría eso Dia-chan” Mari la miró con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

Dia dio un pequeño suspiro, se soltó del abrazo de Mari y tomó una de sus manos y la guio dentro de la residencia.

Luego de un momento, cayó en cuenta que esta sería la primera vez que alguien más aparte de su maestra y familia la escucharía tocar y eso la puso un poco nerviosa, llegó hasta el cuarto en el cual practicaba, deslizó la puerta y entró junto con Mari, le indicó que se acomodara en algún lugar y ella se puso tras el instrumento.

Pudo ver como Mari seguía cada uno de sus movimientos atentamente, casi fascinada. Cuando por fin estuvo tras el instrumento he iba a empezar a tocar, escucho una pequeña risita proveniente de Mari.

“¡Mari-san! ¡dijiste que no te reirías!” Dia se levantó de su lugar y fue hasta donde se encontraba Mari y comenzó a tirar sus mejillas.

“¡Duele Dia-chan! Y no me reía de ti, ¡lo juro! Es solo que verte detrás de ese instrumento se me hizo divertido.”

“¡Eso es reírse de mí!” Dia tiraba aún más las mejillas de Mari.

“¡Perdón! ya no lo haré pero por favor, ¡suelta mis mejillas!”

“Cielos… eres mala, Mari-san.” Dia soltó las mejillas de Mari y volvió tras el instrumento.

“¡Auch! Lo shiento Dia-chan, me quedare cashadita.” Mari decía esto mientras frotaba sus mejillas.

Una vez tras el instrumento, Dia comenzó a tocar las notas que ya conocía, el sonido del instrumento inundó la habitación una vez más. Pudo ver como Mari dejó de frotar sus mejillas en el momento en el que ella empezó a tocar, no sabía exactamente como describir la expresión en la cara de Mari, era una mezcla entre curiosidad y fascinación. 

Miraba el instrumento porque ver a Mari la ponía un poco nerviosa, aunque en ocasiones, desviaba su mirada hacia donde Mari estaba. La pequeña rubia estaba en total silencio mirándola y escuchándola tocar atentamente. Cuando por fin dejo de tocar, escucho pequeños aplausos venir desde donde Mari se encontraba.

“¿Mari-san? ¿por qué aplaudes?” La acción de Mari la había tomado un poco desprevenida.

“¡Eso fue increíble Dia-chan! ¡En verdad tienes talento para esto!”

“N-no es para tanto…” El comentario de Mari la había avergonzado, sus mejillas se habían puesto un poco rojas.

“Si ya eres buena no quiero imaginarme cuando seas toda una experta.”

“¿Yo? ¿una experta? No creo que llegue hast-“

“¡LO TENGO!” Mari dijo tan de repente que asustó a la pequeña peli negra.

“¡Mari-san por Dios! ¡casi me matas del susto!” Dia llevó una de sus manos hasta su pecho debido al susto.

“Dia-chan, cuando seas una experta ¡haz un concierto de yotagomoto solo para mi!”

“¡Se llama YA-MA-TO-GO-TO! No es tan dific- espera, ¿un concierto dices? N-no creo que me vuelta experta algún día así que será imposible.” Ahora Dia era una manojo de nervios ¿de dónde había sacado Mari una idea tan descabellada?

“¡Por supuesto que lo serás! Se que si, eres bastante buena tocándolo Dia-chan.”

“Q-Que cosas dices, Mari-san… de todos modos, no podría hacer un concierto solo para ti… sería demasiado vergonzoso.”

“Anda Dia-chan ¡di que sí!”

“Cielos, no lo se…” Invitar a Mari a escucharla tocar por un momento era una cosa pero, ¿un concierto entero solo para ella? Ni siquiera podía tocar una canción completa ¿cómo se suponía que iba a tocar todo un concierto? Dia se giro para ver a Mari y vio que la pequeña rubia esperaba ansiosa una respuesta, así que suspiró y habló. “No puedo creer lo que diré… esta bien, Mari-san, haré un concierto solo para ti.”

“¿En serio lo harás?” Mari tenía una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

“Si Mari-san en serio, aunque no se si resultara bien” Dia decía esto soltando un pequeño suspiro.

“Promételo.” Dijo Mari casi en un susurro.

“¿Eh? ¿Mari-san dijiste algo?”

“Promete que cuando seas una experta, harás un concierto solo para mi.” Mari tomó ambas manos de Dia y la miraba con mucha determinación.

“Cielos Mari-san…” Dia sabia la importancia de las promesas, sabia que no debía hacer una tan al azar pero, el ver a Mari tan entusiasmada la hizo querer prometerlo.

“Esta bien, tu ganas Mari-san. Te prometo que cuando sea una experta con el yamatogoto, haré un concierto solo para ti.”

“¿De verdad lo prometes?” Los pequeños ojos de Mari se iluminaron.

“Si Mari-san, de verdad.” Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Dia al decir esto.

“¡Yeeeey! ¡eres la mejor Dia-chan!” Mari se abalanzó sobre Dia para abrazarla.

“¡Mari-san! ¡harás que nos caigamos!” Dia intentaba mantener el equilibrio pero le fue imposible.

Ambas niñas cayeron al suelo y rieron por un momento, se reincorporaron y estaban sacudiendo sus ropas cuando una persona del servicio de la residencia Kurosawa entró en la habitación.

“Lamento interrumpirlas señorita Kurosawa pero, una persona del hotel Ohara ha venido por la señorita Ohara.”

“¿Ehh? ¿Cómo me encontraron?” Ese comentario llamó la atención de Dia.

“Mari-san ¿no te escapaste para venir hasta acá o si?”

“¿Yooo? ¿escaparme? Que cosas dices Dia-chan.” Mari reía nerviosamente al decir esto.

“MA-RI-SA-N.” Dia se paró frente a Mari y le dedico una de sus miradas asesinas.

“Bien, bien, quizá si me haya escapado un poquito…”

“Eres increíble Mari-san.” 

“Solo lo hice para pasar un rato contigo.” Mari decía esto mientras hacía un puchero.

Ambas niñas estaban tan concentradas hablando que olvidaron que no estaban solas.

“Ejem, como sea, el auto la espera afuera señorita Ohara debería darse prisa.”

“Esta bien.” había un poco de tristeza en la voz de Mari.

“Me gusto mucho pasar el rato contigo Mari-san, aunque todo lo que hayas hecho fue verme tocar.”

“¡A mi también me gustó Dia-chan! Y no te preocupes, me gusto mucho.”

“Gracias Mari-san. ¿Te veo en la escuela en lunes?”

“¡Claro! Y no olvides tu promesa ¿si?”

“No lo haré Mari-san.

Mari abrazo una última vez a Dia y ambas niñas caminaron hasta la salida, Dia vio a Mari subirse al auto he irse. Mientras se despedía, recordaba la promesa que le había hecho y eso la hacia feliz. Estaba decidida a esforzarse aún más con el yamatogoto, quería cumplir sus propias expectativas y su promesa con Mari. 

Y así fue, como Dia Kurosawa hizo su primera promesa a Mari Ohara


	2. La mejor vista de tu vida.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> En ocasiones, hay promesas que no pueden cumplirse.

Al entrar a la Preparatoria Femenina Uranoshoshi Dia pensó que tendría una vida de estudiante normal.  
Pasaría sus tres años de preparatoria con sus dos mejores amigas y si Ruby, su hermana menor aprobaba el examen de ingreso, incluso pasaría un año junto a ella.

Todo parecía ir de acuerdo a como ella pensaba, hasta que una tarde escuchó hablar a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil y a la directora sobre cómo el numero de estudiantes inscritas era mucho más bajo que años anteriores. Aunque la directora aseguró que de momento no sería un problema, lo sería en el futuro.

Escuchar eso le dio una idea a Dia, una que pensó jamás iba a realizar. Había leído y visto como un grupo de estudiantes salvaron su escuela en Tokio convirtiéndose en School Idols, para ella no había otra solución más que esa, se encaminó a buscar a una de sus mejores amigas dispuesta a convencerla de convertirse en School Idols.

Convencer a Kanan había sido relativamente fácil, siendo una chica bastante atlética, quedó fascinada cuando escuchó el entrenamiento al que deberían someterse para ganar resistencia y eso fue motivo suficiente para convencerla. Pero ambas sabían que convencer a Mari no sería tarea fácil, Mari no era el tipo de persona que se convertiría en una Idol. 

No tenían ningún plan claro para convencer a Mari, cundo se encaminaron a buscarla Kanan mencionó que simplemente la abrazaría hasta que dijera que si. A Dia se le hizo graciosa la idea y pensó que eso podría funcionar como último recurso.

Como pensaron, no fue fácil, Mari alegaba que ser una Idol era “muy complicado y agotador” y rechazaba la invitación cada que Dia o Kanan se lo proponían. Sin más remedio, Kanan puso en marcha su plan y ataco a Mari con abrazos hasta que dijo que si, ahora Uranohoshi tenía un club de Idols.

El entrenamiento era agotador, las practicas después de la escuela la dejaban muerta pero, Dia estaba feliz de realizar uno de sus sueños justo a sus dos mejores amigas. Hicieron pequeñas presentaciones en Uchiura y Numazu, lograron llamar la atención de los organizadores del Love Live y fueron invitadas a un evento en Tokio.

Tuvieron una reunión en la sala del club, y Dia no dejaba de estar entusiasmada por la invitación, esta era la oportunidad para darse a conocer y llegar al Love Live. Las tres amigas acordaron dormir en el Hotel Ohara, en la suite de Mari una noche antes de partir a Tokio.

Por más que trataba, Dia simplemente no podía conciliar el sueño, su emoción era demasiada. Pensó en tomar un poco de aire fresco, se levantó y salió al balcón del la suite, pasado un rato escucho ruido atrás de ella y se giró a ver que lo producía, era Mari que también estaba despierta.

“Lo siento Mari-san ¿te desperté?”

“No, no te preocupes. No podía dormir y al parecer tu tampoco.”

“Si, es solo que… se que debería descansar para estar en buena forma al llegar a Tokio, pero esto es demasiado emocionante.”

“¿En serio estas tan emocionada, Dia?”

“¡Por supuesto que si! es Tokio Mari-san, ¡Tokio!”

“Si, si, eso lo entiendo, es solo que, no sabía que salvar la escuela significaba tanto para ti.”

“Bueno, por supuesto si es importante pero, hay otra razón.” Dia se apoyo en el balcón y fijo su vista al mar.

“¿Qué otra razón? ¿Puedo saberla?” Mari dio unos pasos al frente para apoyarse en el mismo balcón que Dia.

“Es algo tonta pero… quiero ver el mismo escenario que ellas vieron, quiero llegar a entender como nueve luces se convirtieron en una en ese escenario.”

“¿Eh? ¿Ellas? ¿Te refieres a ese grupo de Idols de Tokio? ¿Cómo es que se llamaban…? Mus… mis…”

“¡μ's Mari-san! ¡¡μ's!! ¿Cómo puedes pronunciar mal su nombre?” En este punto, Dia había entrado en su modo fangirl.

“¡Es complicado Dia! No todas tenemos un crush con una de sus integrantes.”

“¡Mi admiración a Eli-sama no se define como ‘crush’ es muy diferente! C-como sea, ¡volvamos al tema principal”

Dia sabia que Mari solía le decía esas cosas para molestarla, siempre había sido típico de ella molestarla. Le llamo la atención como de repente, Mari había dejado de verla y en su lugar miraba el horizonte, pudo notar algo extraño en su mirada, estaba a punto de preguntarle que le pasaba cuando Mari se volteó a verla.

“¿Crees que lo logremos Dia? ¿Llegar a la final del Love Live y salvar la escuela?”

“¿Mari-san?”

“Se que el camino será difícil, también se que allá afuera hay grupos mejores que nosotras, si soy totalmente honesta no se si podamos lograrlo”

Ver esta faceta de Mari había sorprendido a Dia, ella siempre era muy animada y optimista, ver que tenia tantas inseguridades fue algo casi nuevo para Dia.

“Por supuesto que lo lograremos, estoy segura que si, tenemos una buena canción, buenos trajes y una coreografía casi perfecta, no será fácil pero lo lograremos.” La confianza con la que Dia dijo esto incluso la tomó por sorpresa a ella misma."

“Vaya, si que estas motivada esta noche Diachii, al parecer llegar a ese escenario es muy importante para ti.”

“Por supuesto que lo es, casi tan importante como salvar la escuela, así que por eso tengo confianza en que llegaremos a la final.”

“Hablas con mucha seguridad, Dia. Aún hay que tener éxito en Tokio y luego pensar en el Love Live.”

“Tendremos éxito, estoy segura de eso, y llegaremos al Love Live, ya lo verás.”

“Y una vez ahí, podrás ver tu escenario soñado ¿no?”

“Lo veremos juntas Mari-san, te llevaré a la final del Love Live y te haré ver la mejor vista de tu vida desde ese escenario.”

“Creo que ahora estas siendo muy optimista, Dia.” Mari soltó una risita junto al comentario.

“¡Por supuesto que soy optimista! Tengo fe en nosotras.”

“Creo que tienes demasiada…” Mari se quedo viendo el mar fijamente luego de decir eso.

“Y al parecer tu muy poca…” Dia quería encontrar una forma para hacerle saber a Mari que eran capaces de llegar a la final, lo pensó por un momento y algo se le ocurrió.

“Bien ya lo decidí.” Dijo Dia con voz muy firme y se giró para ver a Mari directo a los ojos.

“¿Qué cosa decidiste?” Mari estaba un poco confundida.

“Escucha bien lo que te diré Mari-san, se que tu no nos crees capaces de llegar pero yo estoy segura que si podemos hacerlo, así que te lo prometo, te llevaré a la final del Love Live, prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para llevarte ahí y que seas capaz de ver el escenario que tanto añoro ver.”

La pasión y seguridad con las que Dia hablaba habían dejado aturdida a Mari por un momento, y no supo como responder. Se relajó, tomó una bocanada de aire, sujeto con fuerza ambas manos de Dia y la miró directo a los ojos.

“Bien, entonces es una promesa Dia. Llévame al escenario que tanto añoras y hazme ver la mejor vista de mi vida.”

Ambas se miraron fijamente por un momento, ahora tenían una nueva meta frente a ellas. Dia haría lo imposible por cumplir su promesa, llevaría a Mari a ese escenario costase lo que costase y Mari haría todo lo posible por ayudarla a cumplirla, y el primer paso era tener fe en ella misma. Pasaron un par de segundos tomadas de las manos hasta que Dia se dio cuenta de algo.

“Ahora que lo pienso, deberíamos despertar a Kanan-san y hacer esta promesa las tres, ella también es parte de esto.”

“Tienes razón… bien, entonces ¿quieres despertarla tú?”

“¿Y-yo? ¿Por qué no la despiertas tú?”

“Non, non, sabes como se pone Kanan cuando la despiertan, así que, ya que tu propusiste la idea, tienes que ser tu quien la despierte.”

“Creo que podemos esperar hasta mañana para platicarle de esto, no hay que despertarla.” Dia decía esto en un tono nervioso.

“Gran idea Diachii, ¿qué te parece si vamos a dormir? Se hace tarde y tenemos que estar despiertas mañana a primera hora.”

“Si, tienes razón, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.”  
“Después de ti.”

Dia sonrió a Mari y se adentró en la suite, estaba ansiosa por lo que el futuro le deparaba. Salvaría Uranohoshi, se pararía en el escenario de sus sueños y cumpliría su promesa con Mari, en este punto, Dia pensó que nada podía salir mal.

Dia Kurosawa había hecho su segunda promesa a Mari Ohara.

Aunque con esta aprendería que, en ocasiones, hay promesas que no se pueden cumplir, no importa que tanto se luche por cumplirlas.

El evento de Tokio había salido mal, Mari se había lastimado un tobillo y Kanan no fue capaz de cantar. Aún así Mari seguía muy optimista en que aún podrían lograr llegar al Love Live, su optimismo era tanto que el escuchar que Kanan dejaría de ser una School Idol le cayó como balde de agua fría. Busco apoyo en Dia pero esta solo desvió su mirada.

No estaba dispuesta a aceptar lo que había escuchado, espero que Kanan se fuera de la escuela y se dispuso a confrontar a Dia, la encontró sola sentada en el salón del club y explotó contra ella.

“¿Tu estas bien con esto, Dia? Arrojar todo nuestro esfuerzo como si nada.”

“Ya déjalo Mari-san, se acabó.”

Ese comentario solo hizo que la sangre de Mari hirviera.

“¡¿Y que hay de tu sueño?! ¡¿vas a dejarlo así por así?!”

“Era un sueño tonto, no se en que pensaba…”

“¿Entonces que hay de tu promesa? ¿O es que solo fue una gran mentira?” Mari estaba furiosa con Dia, no entendía como podía cambiar casi de la noche a la mañana.

Escuchar eso fue difícil para Dia, sabía que no era fácil pero, todo lo hacían por el bien de Mari.

“Ah eso… lo siento Mari-san lo dije sin pensar, quizá fue la emoción del momento.” Decir esas palabras había sido más difícil de lo que pensaba.

“No, yo lo siento Dia, siento el haber creído que cumplirías tu promesa.”

El silencio reinó por un momento, la atmósfera era pesada y Dia empezaba a ceder a la presión. Quería decirle a Mari que todo era por su bien, que era para que tuviera un mejor futuro, estaba a punto de ceder cuando Mari habló.

“Me iré a América, Dia.”

Ahí estaban, las palabras que no quería escuchar pero que fueron pronunciadas, ahora ya no había vuelta atrás.

“¿Ah si? Quizá sea lo mejor para ti.” Dia no podía mantener esta fachada por mucho más tiempo.

“Salgo mañana al atardecer y no se si volveré.”

“Tu vida será mucho mejor allá, Mari-san.” Cada palabra que salía de su boca era un tormento para Dia.

“Pensé que eras diferente Dia, pero veo que estaba equivocada.” Con esas palabras Mari salió corriendo de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, no podía creer lo fría que estaba siendo Dia.

Para Dia tampoco había sido fácil, sabía que Mari la odiaría por eso pero era lo mejor para ella. No se sorprendió mucho al no encontrarla en clases al siguiente día, ella y Kanan compartieron una mirada llena de tristeza.

Al terminar las clases, ambas se dirigieron a la Isla Awashima, subieron todas las gradas hasta llegar al santuario y ambas vieron como el helicóptero de la familia Ohara se alejaba de ellas, ambas apuntaron con una linterna al helicóptero con la esperanza que Mari las viera una ultima vez. Paso un momento de silencio hasta que Kanan hablo.

“Lo siento Dia, es mi culpa que se haya ido.” La voz de Kanan sonaba rota.

“No es tu culpa, Kanan-san, tu lo dijiste, esto era lo mejor para ella.”

“Quisiera haberle dicho adiós…”

“Yo también.”

Ambas chicas se quedaron sentadas en una banca simplemente dejando que el tiempo pasara, cuando la noche empezaba a hacerse presente, Dia decidió que era momento de irse, pero Kanan la detuvo.

“Dia, ¿te importaría quedarte conmigo esta noche? No quiero estar sola.”

La petición de Kanan aunque repentina, no sorprendía a Dia, y si era sincera ella tampoco quería pasar sola esa noche.

“Por supuesto, Kanan-san. Llamare a mis padres para avisarles”

“Gracias Dia, y nuevamente, lo siento.”

Dia había perdido a una de sus mejores amigas, el saber que probablemente no la volvería a ver la lastimaba internamente.

Aunque todo parecía perdido, Dia aprendería que la vida da segundas oportunidades, y ya llegaría la de ella.


	3. Bajo los fuegos artificiales.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> La promesa hecha el día de su cumpleaños.

Después de todo lo que vivió en su primer año de preparatoria, Dia estaba segura que el resto de su vida escolar sería pacifica y sin ningún tipo de drama. Claro que se equivocó.

Habían pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo, Ruby ahora era una estudiante en Uranohoshi, Mari había regresado a Japón luego de dos años y había un nuevo club de Idols y un nuevo grupo con el mismo nombre que en el que ella había estado con Kanan y Mari, aunque claro, eso era en parte su culpa.

Al principio las cosas fueron un tanto difíciles, Ruby era parte del club de Idols y lo último que quería era que su hermanita terminara como ella, Kanan y Mari. Mari había llegado a ella como si nada hubiese pasado, como si la ultima platica que tuvieron en el salón del club hace dos años jamás hubiese pasado y aunque eso la aliviaba un poco, sabía que era extraño.  
En un giro inesperado hasta para ella, terminó siendo parte del club de Idols, esto luego que Kanan y Mari arreglaron sus diferencias y Ruby la invitara a unirse. La escuela aún estaba en peligro de cerrar pero, está vez sabía que lograrían salvarla.

Aún con todo el esfuerzo que todas pusieron, Aqours ahora siendo un grupo de nueve, no lograron clasificar a la pre eliminar del Love Live, pero ya habría otra oportunidad el año que venía.

Pasaron los meses y la víspera del año nuevo y la de su cumpleaños llegaron. Suponía ser un día muy ocupado pero, resulto que sus padres irían a Tokio y Ruby pasaría el año nuevo en Numazu con Hanamaru y Yoshiko, lo que la dejaba a ella completamente sola en la Residencia Kurosawa, y no sonaba tan mal.

La noche estaba pasando sin ningún inconveniente cuando alguien llamó a la puerta, sin ninguna persona del servicio de la residencia que fuese a abrir, no le quedó más opción que ir ella personalmente, y quien estaba tras la puerta era quien menos esperaba ver esa noche.

“¿Mari-san? ¿Qué haces aquí?” La sorpresa de Dia era mucha.

Oh my God, ¿Por qué siempre que vengo me recibes con las mismas palabras?” Mari fingía indignación.

“Yo… tienes razón, es descortés de mi parte, pasa por favor." Dia se hizo a un lado para dejar que Mari pasase y esta así lo hizo.

“¿No hay nadie en casa?”

“No, mis padres están en Tokio y Ruby está con Hanamaru-san y Yoshiko-san.”

“¡Es Yohane!” Mari corrigió a Dia imitando el tono de voz de Yoshiko.

“No la llamaré así. En fin, pensé que estarías en la Isla Awashima con Kanan-san, ¿pasó algo?”

“¡Por supuesto que pasó algo! ¡Kanan me abandonó!”

“¿Eh? ¿Cómo qué te abandonó? Ella no haría algo así.”

“Well she did! Me mandó un texto diciendo que lo sentía, pero que iría al Ryokan de Chikachii y que no podría reunirse conmigo para venir aquí, Kanan you traitor!”

“¿Iban a venir acá? ¿Por qué?” Dia sintió curiosidad al escuchar las palabras de Mari.

“Huh? ¿cómo que “por qué”? Es año nuevo y tú cumpleaños ¡íbamos a celebrarlo juntas! Pero Kanan prefirió ir a comer un poco de mandarina.” Mari hizo un puchero al decir eso.

“Ni siquiera preguntaré a qué te refieres con eso. Como sea, gracias por venir Mari-san.”

“Claro, no hay de que Dia.”

Ambas se quedaron en silencio por un momento, pero no era un silencio incómodo, era un silencio relajante.

“Y… ¿qué quieres hacer, Mari-san?”

“Pues, planeaba llevar a verte los fuegos artificiales ¿estás de acuerdo?”

“Claro, me encantaría aunque, aún falta mucho para eso ¿quieres comer algo mientras llega la hora?”

“Yes please! No he comido nada en toda la noche y quiero probar tu comida.” 

El comentario sonrojo un poco a Dia, hizo lo mejor que pudo para esconder su sonrojo y guio a Mari hacia el comedor. Dia le sirvió un plato de comida a Mari y esta lo atacó de inmediato, como si un hubiese comido en días.

Mari notó que Dia tenia la mirada perdida, no veía un punto en específico, se veía casi como si estuviese pensando en algo, y Mari con lo curiosa que eso no puedo resistir preguntar.

“Dia, te sucede algo?” 

“¿Humm? Ah, no es nada, solo pensaba en algo.”

¿En qué pensabas?”

“En aquella platica que tuvimos hace dos años en la sala del club, antes que te fueras.”

“Oh…” Mari sabia exactamente a que platica se refería Dia.

“Ese día te dije cosas horribles, y no sabes cuanto lo siento. Solo quiero que sepas que era por tu bien, Mari-san.”

“Lo se Dia, no te preocupes por eso ¿si? Ya quedó en el olvido.”

“Supongo que tienes razón, siento haber traído el tema tan de repente.”

Luego de la breve plática Mari siguió con su comida. En cuanto terminó de comer, Dia se levantó de su lugar y se dirigió a Mari.

“Mari-san si no te importa, me gustaría que viéramos los fuegos artificiales desde cierto lugar.” El comentario tomo a Mari por sorpresa, se compuso y se le ocurrió contestar con una broma.

“Oh Dia how bold! ¿Me llevarás a un lugar solo y apartado? ¡No estoy preparada para esto! es tan repentino.”

“¡N-No es lo que piensas! Cielos tu y tu mente pervertida…

“La pervertida eres tu, Diachii, me pregunto qué clase de cosas me harás hacer” Con lo que acababa de decir, Mari se ganó un enorme sonrojo de parte de Dia, había conseguido su objetivo.

“¡N-No te pediré nada raro! Cielos tu y tus cosas…”

“¡Es una broma Dia! Te sigo, guíame a tu lugar secreto.” La forma en la que lo dijo Mari provocó una sensación extraña en Dia.

Ambas caminaron hacia una pequeña colina cerca de la Residencia Kurosawa y se sentaron en el pasto a esperar los fuegos artificiales, ninguna sabia exactamente de qué hablar así que fue Dia quien sacó un tema.

“¿Sabes algo? He visto los fuegos artificiales en este lugar desde que era pequeña.” Dia habló con un tono de voz suave y melancólico.

“¿A si? ¿Tu sola?”

“Pues... si, casi todos los años mis padres ofrecen una fiesta y tengo que quedarme en casa para recibir y saludar a los invitados, pero siempre encontraba un momento para escaparme y venir aquí a ver los fuegos artificiales y pedir un deseo de cumpleaños.”

“No tenía ni idea de eso… ¿siempre has pasado tu cumpleaños sola?”

“Supongo que si, pero ya estoy acostumbrada así que esta bien.”

“Pues este año será diferente, porque me quedaré contigo toda la noche, Dia.” Ambas se miraron a los ojos fijamente y Mari pudo notar cómo una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en el rostro de Dia.

“Gracias Mari-san.”

“Por nada, Dia.”

Ambas miraban al cielo esperando los fuegos artificiales.

“Ahora que lo pienso bien, dijiste que cada año pedías un deseo de cumpleaños, ¿no?” Mari lanzó la pregunta de repente.

“Si, cada año ¿por qué preguntas?”

“¿Qué es lo que deseabas?”

“Buen intento Mari-san, pero no te lo diré.”

“Oh come on Dia! Tell me!” 

“No es algo tan interesante…”

“Humm… bien déjame cambiar mi pregunta, ¿desearás algo este año?”

Por un momento, Dia se quedó en silencio pensando que responder, pensó mucho su respuesta sabiendo que Mari no dejaría el tema hasta saberlo todo al respecto.

“No este año no, no tendría sentido pedir lo mismo que pido cada año si ya se cumplió.” Dia miro a Mari a los ojos.

“¿Ya se cumplió? Espera ¿pedías lo mismo cada año? Ahora tengo aún más curiosidad por saber, ¡anda dime que deseabas! No me dejes con la duda.”

“¿En realidad quieres saber?” Dia preguntaba un poco insegura.

“Yes Dia, si quiero saber.”

“Muy bien te lo diré.” Dia se preparo mentalmente, tomo aire, junto fuerza de voluntad y hablo. “Cada año pedía como deseo pasar mi cumpleaños con la persona que más quiero, pero este año no será necesario pedir ese mismo deseo, porque tu ya lo hiciste posible, Mari-san, mi deseo siempre fue pasar mi cumpleaños contigo.”

“Ah… yo… yo no…” Mari se había quedado totalmente sin palabras, aún procesaba lo que acaba de escuchar, se preguntaba si había escuchado bien porque eso le sonaba a una declaración, Dia se le había declarado y ella estaba ahí, atónita sin poder reaccionar.

“Esta bien, no tienes que contestar, de hecho no esperaba que lo hicieras, simplemente quería decírtelo y ya, entiendo si quieres irt--" Dia fue interrumpida por los labios de Mari que ahora estaban sobre los suyos.

Se quedó perpleja por un momento, pero cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar, Mari la besaba con suavidad y ternura, el contacto era suave, pero era suficiente para hacer estallar todas sus emociones, puso sus manos sobre la cintura de Mari y la acercó hacia ella, podía sentir los latidos del corazón de Mari, y estaba segura Mari sentía los suyos. Los fuegos artificiales comenzaron a resonar y a iluminar el cielo nocturno, Dia había besado a Mari por primera vez bajo los fuegos artificiales en el día de su cumpleaños.

“Parece que ya es media noche.” Comento Mari al separar su labios de los de Dia.

“Eso parece.”

“Feliz año nuevo, Dia.”

“Feliz año nuevo, Mari-san.”

“And, happy birthday."

Mari se inclinó una vez más para besar a Dia, fue un beso rápido.

Mari dejo caer su cabeza sobre la clavícula de Dia y se quedó ahí por un momento, levantó la mirada y miró a Dia fijamente con lágrimas en los ojos, Dia puso cara de pánico y estaba a punto de decir algo cuando Mari puso uno de sus dedos sobre sus labios para detenerla.

“Se que estas pensando que quizá hiciste algo mal pero no es así, había querido besarte hace mucho y al fin lo logré, pero se que eso no cambiará nada, nos separaremos en unos meses y no podremos evitarlo.” Dia había estando tan perdida en el momento que olvidó por completo esa parte, tendría que separarse de Mari una vez la escuela terminase.

“Mari-san…”

“No voy a pedirte que vengas conmigo al extranjero porque se que seria imposible, así que en su lugar te pediré algo mas.”

“¿Qué cosa, Mari-san?”

“¿Sabes? Este fue mi primer beso y fue muy especial para mi y quiero que este momento sea solo nuestro, así que, promete algo.”

“Mi última promesa no salió muy bien pero, adelante, pídeme lo que sea”

“Promete que volverás a besarme bajo los fuegos artificiales otra vez algún día, no importa cuanto tiempo pase hasta que puedas volver a hacerlo.”

Dia lo pensó detenidamente, no sabia si podría cumplir con esta promesa ¿Y si nunca se veían otra vez? ¿O qué tal si Mari encontraba a alguien más mientras estuvieran separadas? Toda clase de pensamientos negativos pasaron por su mente, se centró y los alejó todos, no estaba segura de poder cumplirla pero haría lo imposible por hacerlo.

“Lo prometo, Mari-san, prometo besarte una vez más bajo los fuegos artificiales.”

“Más vale que esta vez, cumplas tu promesa Dia.”

“Lo haré, Mari-san.”

“Bien, estaré esperando.”

Ambas se abrazaron bajo los fuegos artificiales una última vez esa noche.

Dia pensó que esta seria la promesa que marcaría el comienzo de su futuro junto a Mari, aunque ambas se separaran luego de la graduación, la promesa sería la razón por la cual ambas se buscarían la una a la otra en el futuro.

Dia Kurosawa habia hecho su tercera promesa a Mari Ohara.

Una promesa que se vería afectada por la distancia y el tiempo.


	4. Siempre serás tu.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No importa el tiempo o la distancia, al final serás siempre tu.

En ocasiones, los recuerdos de esa noche venían a ella de manera fugaz. Mientras leía, en medio de una clase y hasta en sueños. La noche en la que confesó sus sentimientos a Mari Ohara, la noche en la que la beso bajo los fuegos artificiales.

Ambas habían decidido posponer sea lo que sea que estuviese o fuese a pasar entre ellas, en aquel entonces habían cosas más importantes por las cuales preocuparse, siendo dos de ellas salvar Uranohoshi y ganar el Love Live. Si bien habían fracasado en salvar la escuela, ganaron el Love Live he inmortalizaron el nombre de esta en la historia de la competencia.

La graduación llegó a ellas, y esta era especialmente dura no solo porque las de tercer año se marcharian, si no porque significaba el fin definitivo de Uranohoshi. Pensó que con todos sus asuntos pendientes finalizados, ella y Mari ahora hablarían sobre su futuro pero no fue así, Mari simplemente se desvaneció, se marchó sin decir palabra alguna, había desaparecido de su vida.

Y ahora aquí estaba ella, cuatro años después, sentada en una banca en el campus de la Universidad de Tokio en medio de Abril, recordando esa noche y todo lo que le siguió.

“Dia.” 

¿Fue algo que dijo lo que hizo que Mari se marchase sin decir nada?

“¿Dia?” 

¿O es que acaso solo la beso por la emoción del momento y nunca sintió nada por ella realmente?

“DIAAA!” 

“¡Pigya! Cielos Sarah, ¿por qué me gritas?” 

“Llevo un buen rato tratando de llamar tu atención, ¿estas bien? Te veías un poco perdida.” La persona frente a ella, Sarah Kazuno, ex integrante y líder de Saint Snow y su ex novia, decía esto con una expresión de preocupación en su rostro.

“Ah… perdón, estaba pensando en algo. ¿Qué decías?” 

“¿En que pensabas tan profundamente?”

“No es importante ¿qué era lo que ibas a decirme?” 

“Si no fuera importante, no te quedarías perdida de esa manera, anda dime que es lo que te pasa.”

“Sarah, en serio, no es importante es solo una tontería.” Si Sarah seguía insistiendo, terminaría hablando de todo lo sucedido con Mari.

“Vamos Dia dime, prometo que te sentirás mejor si hablas.” 

“Prometes que me sentiré mejor… eso es un tanto divertido…”

“¿Lo es? ¿por qué razón?” Sarah no entendía como eso podía ser divertido he inclinada su cabeza debido a la duda. 

“Pues… supongo que puedo decirte.” Dia soltaba un largo suspiro y se preparaba para hablar. “Es divertido porque, en lo que pensaba era en una promesa que hice hace cuatro años.”

“¿Una promesa? ¿Es tan importante como para tenerte así?”

“Pues lo es o bueno, lo fue hace cuatro años…” 

¿Quieres hablar sobre eso?” 

‘No realmente.”

“Bueno en realidad no era una pregunta, hablaremos sobre eso. Iré por unas bebidas y cuando regrese, hablaremos.” 

“No Sarah yo no—.” Intento resonar con la peli morada pero ya era tarde, se había levantado he iba hacia una máquina expendedora por un par de bebidas.

Pensó que quizá hablar del tema con Sarah aliviaría un poco el dolor en su pecho, quizá, solo quizá hablar sobre ello la haría sentir un poco mejor. No tuvo más tiempo para decidir sobre si hablar o no del asunto, pues Sarah ya estaba de regreso con la bebidas y colocó una frente a ella.

“Bien, escúpelo.” 

“Pues ya que. Hace cuatro años, en la noche de mi cumpleaños le hice una promesa a alguien pero, no se si seré capaz de cumplirla algún día, ya ni siquiera se si la promesa vale algo.” Recordar como Mari simplemente se había ido era un sentimiento muy pesado para Dia.

“¿Qué fue lo que prometiste? Y más importante ¿A quién se lo prometiste?”

“¡No te diré que fue lo que prometí! Es vergonzoso y no tampoco te diré a quien se lo prometí.” 

“¿Te das cuenta que solo haces eso más difícil, Dia?”

“Pues que bien, ni siquiera quería hablar del tema.” 

“Ya veo, entonces adivinaré a quién y luego me   
concentro en sacarte la promesa.” Sarah se sentó firme y encaró a Dia.

“¿Qué-- ¡Esto no es un juego! ¡No puedes simplemente adivinar y ya!” A Dia le parecía increíble como Sarah se tomaba todo a la ligera.

“Humm… ¡Ruby-chan!” 

“¡No! ¿Por qué le haría una promesa de amor a mi pequeña hermana?”

“¡Ajá! ¡entonces es una promesa de amor!” 

“Y-Yo no… ¡agghh!” La manera en la que Sarah obtenía información irritaba a Dia.

“Bien entonces… ¡Kunikida Hanamaru-san!” 

“¿Hanamaru-san? No, no, ella es la mejor amiga de Ruby ¿por qué pensarías que le haría ese tipo de promesa?”

“Bueno es fácil, la primera vez que estuvo aquí, lo primero que hizo fue correr a abrazarte y llorar en tus brazos.” 

“Bueno, eso es porque teníamos una relación kouhai-sempai y además fuimos parte de la misma sub unidad, era normal que me extrañará.”

“Supongo que tienes razón… bien entonces… “Tsushima Yoshiko-san!” 

“¿Yoshiko? ¿En serio?”

“Si, ni siquiera yo se porque— espera, ¿por qué no usaste un honorífico con ella?” 

“Ah… yo… no es el tema que discutimos, anda, sigue probando suerte.” Dia, por alguna razón estaba nerviosa.

“Ya volveremos a eso luego. Bien entonces… ¿Sakurauchi Riko-san?” Sarah sabia que pisaba territorio peligroso al traer a Riko a la conversación, pero tenía curiosidad.

“Riko… no, no le hice esa clase de promesa durante nuestra relación.” Dia desvió su mirada de Sarah.

“¿Puedo preguntarte algo?” Sarah se arriesgo con una pregunta.

“Claro, ¿qué cosa?” 

“¿Cómo paso? Lo de tuyo con Riko-san.” 

“Pues fue algo muy espontáneo, incluso diría que fue de la nada. ¿Quieres saber cómo sucedió?”

“Pues te pregunté por algo, ¿no?” 

“Claro, que tonta. Creo que todo comenzó cuando le regalé mi cinta y la nombre presidenta del consejo estudiantil de Uranohoshi.”

“¿Eh? ¿Presidenta del consejo? Pero pensé que— bueno ya sabes…”

“Si, perdimos Uranohoshi. Puedes decirlo sin temor, es algo que ya quedó en el pasado.” 

“Entonces ¿por qué?” 

“Fue algo meramente simbólico, siempre pensé que ella sería una sustituta ideal y pues bueno, simplemente lo hice.”

“¿Y así comenzó todo?” 

“Pues si, un mes luego de venir a Tokio empezamos a mensajearnos, luego hacíamos llamadas y llegamos a hacer hasta video llamadas.”

“¡Oh! Entonces, la noche que te encontré con tu laptop sobre tu abdomen y la mano entre las piernas, ¿hablabas con Riko-san?” El comentario de Sarah había sonrojado a Dia y no pasó desapercibido por las personas que estaban alrededor, que miraron a ambas chicas con una cara un tanto extraña.

“¡¡SARAH!! ¡no digas esas cosas en voz alta!” era increíble como hablaba del tema con tanta normalidad en medio de tanta gente. “Pero, si, hablaba con ella.”

“Quien diría que la señorita ex presidenta del consejo estudiantil tuviese ese lado.” Sarah levantaba las cejas mientras hacia el comentario. “Entonces, ¿esas cosas te llevaron a estar con ella por casi dos años?”

“Bueno si y no, hay algo más.”

“¿Qué es?” 

“Hace tres años regrese a Uchiura por las fiestas de año nuevo, iba con la idea de encontrar a alguien más ahí pero, la encontré a ella.”

“Ya entiendo, entonces se vieron y todo lo que contenían explotó.” 

“No, no realmente. Me invitó a cenar a su casa y luego me invitó a su habitación.”

“¡Vaya! No pidieron el tiempo.” 

“¡No hicimos lo que tu piensas! Cielos… como decía, subí a su habitación y en uno de sus roperos estaba su antiguo uniforme de Uranohoshi, solo que en lugar de tener su cinta roja, tenía mi cinta verde.”

“Guau, entonces si la conservo.” 

“Si, lo hizo. Y luego de eso pasó todo lo que ya sabes.”

“Claro, vino a Tokio a estudiar, retomaron su relación y por alguna razón terminaron.” 

“Si, creo que simplemente nos aburrimos la una de la otra, lo último que supe es que ahora sale con You-san.”

“¿Watanabe You-san?” 

“Si, ella.” 

“Bueno no la culpo, es muy difícil resistirse a una Watanabe.” El comentario de Sarah llamó mucho la atención de Dia.

“¿Qué quieres decir con eso?” 

“¿Humm? Ah, nada olvídalo, sigamos en lo que estábamos.”

“¿En serio aun trataras de adivinar?” 

“¡Por supuesto! Déjame pensar… claramente no fue a mi, jamás me prometiste algo cuando fuimos novias-- ¡ah! Espera si me prometiste algo y no lo cumpliste.”

“¿Haaa? ¡por supuesto que no! ¿Oh si?” 

“Claro, fue la primera noche que estuvimos juntas, prometiste levantarte a hacer desayuno y te quedaste dormida. Aunque claro, es obvio, acabe contigo esa noche.”

“Ay por Dios.” Dia oculto su cara entre sus manos producto de la vergüenza. “Y solo para aclarar, yo acabé contigo.”

“Claro Dia, lo que digas.” 

Dia sabia que pronto, Sarah mencionaría a Mari y entonces, tendría que hablar sobre ese recuerdo doloroso. Sarah parecía estar pensando mucho, pues había cruzado uno de sus brazos sobre su abdomen, sostenía uno de sus codos con su mano, la cabeza baja y tenía dos dedos en los labios, toda una pose pensativa. Sarah estuvo a punto de decir algo y se detuvo de golpe, en su lugar miró sobre el hombro de Dia con una cara atónita.

“¿Sarah? ¿Estas bien? ¿Qué ves?” Dia estuvo a punto de girarse cuando Sarah habló.

“Ohara Mari.” Ahí estaba, el nombre de la dueña de su promesa. 

“Si. Fue a Mari-san a quien le prometí algo hace cuatro años.” Dia soltó un suspiro largo.

“¡Dia! ¡Ohara Mari!” 

“Si, ya te dije que fue a ella ¿acaso no me escuchaste?” 

“Te escuche pero, ¡Ohara Mari está aquí!

El comentario heló a Dia, debía ser una broma. 

“Vamos Sarah, no bromees así.”

“Date la vuelta y compruébalo por ti misma, mira bajo el gran árbol de cerezo, justo en la banca en la que tu te sientas a leer en ocasiones.” Y así lo hizo Dia.

Giro su cabeza lentamente y con la vista busco su banca favorita bajo el árbol de cerezo, cuando por fin la encontró pudo ver a la persona que pensó no vería de nuevo en su vida, aunque ya no usaba el circulo en su cabello, definitivamente era ella, Mari Ohara estaba en Tokio.

No podía quitar su mirada de ella, había algo en Mari que simplemente le provocaba querer verla por siempre, notó como de repente Mari se vio un poco incómoda y empezó a ver hacia todos lados hasta que posó su mirada en ella. Se vieron fijamente por un momento, verde y olivo se encontraban de nuevo luego de cuatro largos años. Dia, presa del pánico se dio la vuelta tan rápido que pensó rompería su propio cuello y empezó a guardar todas sus cosas.

“Dia, ¿qué haces?”

“Quizá no me reconoció, escaparé mientras pueda.” 

“Uhh… creo que sí te reconoció.” 

¿Por qué lo dices?”

“Porque viene hacia acá.” 

“¿QUÉ?” Dia giro nuevamente la cabeza y vio como Mari se acercaba poco a poco hasta donde ella y Sarah se encontraban.

El pánico inundó a Dia una vez más, ¿qué se supone que iba a decirle a Mari? ¿Cómo iba a verla directamente a la cara luego de lo que pasó esa noche hace cuatro años? Miles de pensamientos inundaron su cabeza.

“Dia tranquilízate, todo estará bien.” Sarah trataba de calmarla.

“¡Nada estará bien! ¿sabes qué? Me voy, dile que tuve una emergencia.” Dia estaba lista para levantarse he irse.

“Muy tarde.”

“¿Por qué lo di—“ 

“¡Mari-san! ¡que gusto verte!” Fue Sarah quien finalmente saludó a Mari.

“¿Sarah-san? ¿En verdad eres tú? Vaya, por un momento no te reconocí.” Escuchar la voz de Mari luego de cuatro años, hizo que el corazón de Dia latiese muy rápido. 

“Hola, Mari-san.” Fue Dia quien habló esta vez.

“Hola, Dia.” Mari respondió casi de inmediato.

“Haz cambiado mucho.” Dia quería decir otras cosas, muchas cosas más, pero sus nervios la traicionaron y simplemente atinó a decir esto.

“¿Tu crees?”

“Si, ya no usas ese extraño circulo en tu cabello.” Luego de escuchar el comentario, Mari llevo una de sus manos hacia su cabeza, exactamente al lugar en el cual su peculiar peinado se encontraba antes.

“Bueno, supongo que me aburrí de él”

“Así parece…”

La platica parecía estancarse.

“Tu también has cambiado mucho, Dia.”

“¿Ah si? No noto muchos cambios en mi.” 

“Pues estás un poco más alta y… ¿te crecieron los pechos?”

“¿En serio, Mari-san? No me has visto en cuatro años, ¿Y eso es lo primero en lo que te fijas?”

“Pues es un cambio bastante notable.”

“Ja, de nada.” Fue Sarah quien lanzó el comentario mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas he inflaba el pecho con orgullo.

Mari pareció no entender el comentario, por otro lado Dia, se había puesto roja como tomate.

“¡Sarah! ¡No digas esas cosas en público! Cielos… ¿no tenlas otro lado al cual ir?”

“¡AH! ¡tienes razón! Prometí a Tsuki-chan que la ayudaría a estudiar.” Sarah empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila.

“Espera un momento… ¿"Tsuki-chan"? No hablas de Watanabe Tsuki-san o si?”

“¿Humm? Por supuesto que hablo de ella.”

“Ay por Dios Sarah, no me digas que tu y ella están… ya sabes…” 

“¿Estamos que?” Sarah realmente no entendía a qué de refería Dia, y no ayudaba nada el hecho que esta última estuviera haciendo gestos extraños con sus manos. Todo quedó claro para Sarah en el momento en que Dia imito un par de tijeras con ambas manos y las entrelazó.

“¡Oh por Dios Dia! ¡¿En serio crees que me estoy acostando con la prima de la novia de tu ex novia?!”

“¿La prima de la novia de su ex novia?” Mari repitió el comentario, tratando de entenderlo.

“¡Pues no tuviste problema al acostarte con la hermana mayor de la novia de tu hermana menor!”

“¿La hermana mayor de la novia de su hermana menor? I don't understand a thing.” Mari estaba demasiado confundida en este punto.

“¡Es diferente! ¡Y no es que hayas puesto mucho resistencia!” Con ese comentario, todo hizo clic en Mari y se sentía un poco tonta por no haberlo notado antes.

“Oh, so you are dating?” Pregunto con un tono de voz un poco seco.

“No, ya no. Así que es toda tuya.” Respondió Sarah.

“¡Sarah!” Día tomo a Sarah por el cuello de su camisa.

“Bien, bien, me voy, cielos. Que gusto verte, Mari-san ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás en Tokio? Deberíamos salir las tres por un café y ponernos al día.”

“Estaré un par de días, y claro, me encantaría.”

“Bien, entonces luego nos pondremos de acuerdo.” Sarah le dio un abrazo rápido a Mari y se giró hacia Dia, se inclinó, le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla y le susurró. “Todo estará bien, Dia. No te pongas nerviosa, todo te saldrá bien. Te veo esta noche en el dormitorio… o no.” Sarah soltó una risita luego del comentario y se alejó del lugar.

Ahora eran solamente Dia y Mari, la atmósfera se sentía pesada he incomoda, ninguna decía nada, sus miradas se cruzaban y ambas la desviaban rápido. Al no soportar más la atmósfera Dia habló.

“¿Quieres sentarte?” 

“Ah, claro porque no.”

“Entonces…”

“Entonces… tu y Sarah ¿eh?”

“Ah, si. A estado conmigo desde que llegué aquí, estudiamos la misma carrera y tuve la suerte que fuera mi compañera de cuarto.”

“Ya veo… es una gran chica, veo porque te enamoraste de ella.” 

“S-Si. Pero suficiente de mi, cuéntame ¿cómo es tu vida es Italia?”

“Pues me va bastante bien, manejo muy bien el idioma, las clases son algo aburridas pero están bien y mis notas no están tan mal.”

“Ya veo… y ¿estas saliendo con alguien?” La reacción de Mari al comentario era justo lo que Dia buscaba.

“Pues no, de momento no. Digo, si salí con algunas chicas pero nada serio, creo que las Italianas no son mi tipo.”

“¿Es así? Ya veo.” 

“¿Y tu? ¿has salido con alguien aparte de Sarah-san?”

“Pues… si pero nada serio.”

“¿Y qué me dices de los casi dos años con Riko?” Dia se heló al escuchar eso.

“¿C-Comó sabes lo de Riko?”

“Dia, estuvimos juntas en Guilty Kiss, ella, Yoshiko y yo tenemos un grupo de chat donde nos contamos todo. ¿Es qué acaso tu, Kanan y Hanamaru-chan no tienen uno?”

“Bueno, si lo tenemos pero, no nos contamos este tipo de cosas.” De repente, Dia se dio cuenta de algo. “Espera, ¿dices que se cuentan todo? ¿Absolutamente todo?”

“Así es, y si te lo estás preguntando, si, sabemos lo que pasó con Yoshiko.”

“Ah… yo… ¡fue cosa de solo una noche! ¡Yo estaba lastimada y ella estaba ahí y simplemente pasó!”

“¿Cosa de una noche? Según Yoshiko paso unas dos o tres veces. Quien diría que caerías ante los encantos del Ángel caído.”

“Que vergüenza…” Dia tapo su cara con sus manos tratando de esconder su sonrojo y su vergüenza.

Molestar a Dia de esta manera hacia sentir nostálgica a Mari, le recordaba a los tiempo de escuela. Haber pensado en eso la hizo decir algo casi por inercia.

“Te extrañe mucho, Dia.” El comentario tomo desprevenida a Dia, luego del shock inicial se compuso y respondió.

“Y yo te extrañe a ti, Mari-san.”

“Lamento haberme ido así por así hace cuatro años.”

“¿Por qué te fuiste sin decir nada?” 

“Porque soy una tonta, pensé que me rechazarías y no podría ser capaz de soportarlo.” Dia se molestó un poco con lo que Mari había dicho.

“¡¿Por qué razón pensaste eso?! ¡No haría algo así! ¿Sabes? Pase todos estos años pensando que me odiabas o algo.”

“Ya te lo dije Dia soy una tonta, me tomo un tiempo darme cuenta que estaba siendo inmadura y una completa tonta.”

“Entonces, ¿por qué no me buscaste cuando te diste cuenta?”

“Porque salías con Riko y ella sonaba tan feliz, no quise entrometerme, sabia que te había perdido.” Los ojos de Mari se llenaron de lágrimas.

A Dia le costaba creer lo que escuchaba, pasó cuatro años pensando que había hecho algo mal, que Mari la odiaba y resultó no ser así. Sabiendo esto lanzo su siguiente pregunta.

“Mari-san ¿puedo preguntarte algo?”

“¿Qué cosa?”

“¿Aún sientes algo por mí?” Mari no necesitaba pensar mucho su respuesta, pues siempre estuvo claro para ella.

“Si Dia, aún siento algo por ti, siempre sentiré algo por ti.”

“Eso es todo lo que necesitaba escuchar.” Dia se giró para encarar a Mari, puso sus manos sobre las de ella y la miró directamente a los ojos. “Mari-san— no, Mari ¿te gustaría salir conmigo?”

La propuesta fue tan repentina que Mari se preguntaba si había escuchado bien, no podía creer que, aún después de todo lo que había pasado Dia le estuviese pidiendo salir.

“Me encantaría Dia, pero...”

“¿Pero…?” Ese pero mató a Dia ¿es que quizá se había equivocado en asumir que Mari aceptaría salir con ella?”

“Solo estaré aquí un par de días, luego de eso tendré que regresar a Italia por un tiempo.”

“Eso lo se, y no me importa.”

Serás capaz de esperarme.”

“Por supuesto que si."

“¿Y como se que no saldrás con otras chicas mientras no estoy?”

“¿En serio te preocupa eso?”

“¡Claro! Ya saliste con dos chicas mientras yo no estaba.”

“Cielos… bien, sígueme.” 

“¿Eh? ¿Adonde me llevas?”

Dia se levantó de su lugar, tomó una de las manos de Mari y la arrastró consigo bajo el gran árbol de cerezo, se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a Mari, tomó sus manos entre las suyas y habló.

“Si lo que te preocupa es que no pueda esperarte y salga con alguien más, déjame hacerte una última promesa para asegurarte que no será así.”

“¿Una última promesa? ¿Por qué una última? ¿No planeas hacerme más?” 

“Bueno eso es porque, si cumplo esta promesa, tu serás mía y yo seré tuya, y todo lo que haga en adelante será por ti y para ti.”

Las palabras de Dia habían impactado a Mari más de lo que ella imaginaba.

“Bien, entonces te escucho.”

“Mari, no importa cuanto tiempo pase o la distancia que nos separe, te prometo que al final ,cuando tenga que elegir a alguien, te eligiré a ti sin pensarlo. Siempre has sido tu, y siempre serás tu a quien yo elija, Mari.”

Mari quedó atónita con las palabras de Dia, todo lo que pudo hacer fue lanzarse hacia ella, abrazarla y hundir su cabeza en su pecho, y desde ahí habló.

“Entonces es una promesa, y más te vale cumplir esta, Dia.”

“¡Por supuesto que lo haré! He cumplido cada promesa que te he hecho.”

“Ahora que lo mencionas, tienes razón. Si hiciste aquel concierto de koto para mi cuando éramos pequeñas.”

“¿Hablas del concierto en el cual te quedaste dormida a la mitad?” 

“¡Ay por favor Dia! ¡tenía diez años! ¡no sabia que las canciones de koto eran tan aburridas!”

“Me aprendí cuatro canciones solo para ti Mari, ¡cuatro! ¿Y cuál fue mi sorpresa al terminarlas todas? ¡verte plácidamente dormida como si nada!”

“¡Pues también fue tu culpa!” 

“¿Cómo fue mi culpa?” 

“Si tan solo hubieses levantado la vista, habrías notado que estaba dormida y podrías haber parado”

“¡Estaba muy nerviosa como para verte Mari!”

“Lo ves, también es tu culpa.”

“Eres increíble.”

“Y bueno, me llevaste a la final del Love Live y pude ver el escenario de tus sueños junto a ti.”

“Eso no fue solo mérito mío Mari, eso fue posible gracias al trabajo y esfuerzo de las nueve.”

“Tienes razón pero, sin ti Aqours no hubiera nacido por segunda vez.”

“¿A si?”

“Si, fue gracias a tu terquedad en aceptar el club que Chika se empeñó más en hacerlo, y fuiste tú quien escribió en la arena y le dio el nombre el grupo. Además, estuviste a mi lado cuando cantamos nuestra canción en la final y nuestro encore, y estuviste junto a mi cuando anunciaron las ganadoras y vimos el nombre de Aqours en la pantalla, para mi, cumpliste tu promesa.”

Las palabras de Mari habían conmovido a Dia.

“Bien, entonces creo que también puedo dar por cumplida esa.”

“Solo queda la de esa noche hace cuatro años…”

“No te preocupes por esa, tendremos mucho tiempo para cumplirla.”

“Oh, podrías cumplir la mitad ahora mismo.”

“¿Eh? ¿La mitad? Mari no se si sabes como funciona una promesa, no puedes simplement--" Dia fue silenciada por el dedo de Mari que estaba en sus labios.

“Dia, solo bésame, ¿sí?”

Dia no necesito escuchar más, sujeto a Mari por la cintura y lentamente empezó a cerrar la distancia ente ellas, sus labios se encontraron luego de cuatro largos años, pero este beso fue muy diferente al anterior, había más pasión en este, más deseo. Dia necesitaba más de Mari, así que apoyo su cuerpo totalmente al de ella y empezó a basarla con mucha ansiedad, su lengua buscaba la suya incansablemente. Se dio cuenta que Mari la besaba con la misma ansia, pues tomó su cara entre sus manos y la presionó más contra ella. Cuando la falta de aire las hizo separarse, todo lo que quedó entre ellas fue un rastro de saliva.

“Te amo, Kurosawa Dia."

“Y yo te amo a ti, Ohara Mari.”

Ambas sonrieron al mencionar tales palabras. Volvieron a unir sus labios nuevamente, como una garantía de que las palabras que acaban de compartir, eran verídicas.

Y así fue como Dia Kurosawa hizo su cuarta y última promesa a Mari Ohara.

 

Una promesa, que marcaba el inicio de un futuro brillante.

 

Fin.


End file.
